


How James Found out Moony and Padfoot Were Dating

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupboard Sex, Fluff and Crack, Frustration, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oblivious, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Peter are getting frustrated, their two best friends are both obviously in love with each other and wont admit it. <br/>OR<br/>Remus and Sirius are in a secret relationship and decide to mess with their friends when they try to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How James Found out Moony and Padfoot Were Dating

Sirius woke to the sound of movement in the room. “Pete,” he heard James whisper. 

There was the sound of rustling sheets as Pete sat up and groaned. “Are they asleep?” Pete asked.

Sirius frowned but remained silently snuggled around Remus as the two tiptoed from the room. The moment the door shut he sat up and shook Remus awake. “Siri- what?” he asked, looking adorable with his sleep mussed hair sticking on top of his head.

“Shh, c’mon,” Sirius said, pulling Remus to his feet and dragging him to the door.

“Pads, what’re we-”

Sirius placed a hand over his mouth and stuck his head round the corner to see their two roommates in the common room. Pete was slumped in his favourite armchair, James pacing in front of him, his arms flailing about, “I mean, this is getting ridiculous. I could cope when it was just the longing gazes, but now they spend practically every night in each other’s beds,” Remus and Sirius looked at each other in surprise, “they are so bloody oblivious, how can they not know that they’re completely in love with each other?”

Sirius stifled a laugh, he had been wondering why they hadn’t confronted them about their relationship yet, clearly they were better actors than they had thought.

“I don’t know Prongs, but we have to do something, this unrequited love is making me queasy!” Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who grinned his ‘I am planning some brilliant prank’ grin. That grin usually meant a lot of headaches for Remus.

“What we have to do is trap them with some mistletoe to force them to kiss each other, or, I don’t know, lock them in a room and refuse to let them out until they admit their feelings for each other or something,” James said.

Remus tugged on Sirius’ hand and pulled him back to their room, “something tells me they’re going to be down there a while.”

“Oh, we are so taking advantage of their obliviousness,” Sirius said, grinning.

“Yes, we are,” Remus replied, pushing his boyfriend back onto the bed, “but we are taking advantage of their planning meeting first.” And with that Remus straddled Sirius’ hips and captured his lips in his own.

In the morning neither Peter nor James noticed that during the course of the night their two friends had moved from Sirius’ bed to Remus’.

…

James’ first attempt to get them together was the following day, when mistletoe had appeared in the common room mysteriously two months early. James grinned and whooped with glee as the two were caught by the charm. Sirius rolled his eyes, “honestly, you’d think you pervs would have better things to do than watch Moony and I kiss,” he proclaimed, before winking at his boyfriend and pecking him on the lips, then, being free of the charm, sauntered off through the portrait hole.

Remus, cheeks appropriately warmed by the display, shrugged and followed him, but not before he caught a glimpse of James’ crestfallen and confused expression.

…

The next thing they noticed was James’ refusal to work with anyone but Pete in classes for the entire day. Sirius had laughed and coined it, “Moony and Padfoot day.” They spent the afternoon behaving normally- flirting and touching each other inappropriately - much to James’ growing frustration.

Remus leaned in to whisper in Padfoot’s ear, “maybe we should put him out of his misery.”

Sirius smirked, “now where would the fun be in that Messr Moony?” James was glaring daggers, “Prongs, my dear friend, are you ever going to tell us what we did wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just thought the two of you might want to spend some quality time together, is all.” James said, staring pointedly at Sirius’ hand, which rested on Remus’ thigh.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “why?”

“No reason.” James sighed and returned to his potion which had turned a distinctly pink colour, rather than the green it was supposed to be.

…

That night they decided to sleep in separate beds, just to see what James would do. They both lay awake, unable to sleep without their partner. James and Peter got up again. Remus and Sirius followed.

“Clearly we’ve done something wrong. They’re not even sleeping together tonight.”

“They don’t every night Prongs.”

“What if we’ve disrupted the delicate balance of their friendship?” James asked frantically.

“Potter, what are you doing?” Lily Evans asked, descending the steps of the girl’s dorms.

James flushed, “nothing.”

“You’d better not be planning another prank,” she said sternly and James blew out a breath, “we can’t afford to lose the house points.”

“We’re plotting ways to get Sirius and Remus to admit their feelings for each other,” Peter put in.

“Yeah, if you must know.”

“I see,” Lily said, sitting next to Peter. “What have you come up with so far?”

“You want to help?” James asked, surprised.

“Yes. Even I am sick of their obliviousness. And Remus is my friend. I want him to be happy.”

“Wow,” James said, “Okay, well, we basically have nothing. Sirius is too liberal for mistletoe, and they just flirt incorrigibly if you make them sit together in every lesson. Also they may have spent too much time together today, they’re not sharing a bed tonight.”

“Is that unusual?” Lily asked slowly.

“Yes.” Both boys responded, frustrated.

“I see.” Lily said slowly. “Let me think about it and get back to you, I’m going to bed.”

“Okay.”

Sirius and Remus beat a hasty retreat, returning to their beds. After a few minutes though Sirius whispered, “Moony?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come sleep in your bed? I don’t like being on my own.”

“Oh thank Merlin.” Remus breathed out, and Sirius took that as permission to scramble in beside him. Moony wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, “night Pads.”

“Night Love.” The two were asleep seconds before the others returned.

“Huh, guess they didn’t notice we were gone,” James murmured, standing in the doorway.

“Does that mean Padfoot had another nightmare?” Pete asked and James tensed a little, “I hope not.”

…

Lily’s plan turned out to be cornering Remus at their usual table in the library.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” She asked, resting her chin on her hand as she looked at him with those piercing green eyes.

“Tell who what?” he asked, confused.

Lily scoffed, “Sirius. Why don’t you just tell him you like him?”

Remus blushed, “that obvious?”

Lily grinned, “to everyone, except him.”

Remus looked into his friends amused face and decided he couldn’t lie to her. He put his book down and leaned forwards. “Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not James or Peter.”

“Okay,” she said curiously.

Remus grinned, “we’ve been dating since the end of third year.”

Her jaw dropped, “you, I, he- seriously?”

“Yeah. Honestly, we thought James and Peter knew, but then we heard them get up the other night and followed them and heard them making all these plans to get us together. Sirius wanted to mess with them.”

Lily let out a laugh, “I can’t believe you’ve kept it a secret this whole time. Don’t worry, I won’t tell. But you have to let me be there when you finally tell them.”

“Of course.” Remus grinned.

“So, what’s he like?” She asked in her best gossip girl voice.

Remus raised an eyebrow, then matched her voice, “are you kidding me? It’s Sirius friggin’ Black!” And the two of them burst into giggles.

…

The Marauders decided to go castle exploring to work on the map on Saturday. Sirius and Remus found themselves being shoved into a closet and locked inside by a Slytherin who looked suspiciously like James wearing a borrowed wig and Sirius’ eyeliner.

“Hey, let us out!” Sirius demanded, banging on the door, the grin on his face completely negating his tone of voice. Remus rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for his yelling to stop.

“Leave it Pads, we’ll have to wait for James to come find us.”

Sirius let out a theatrical sigh, “oh alright, but it better be before dinner, I’m starving.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “then maybe you should’ve eaten something besides my last chocolate bar for your breakfast.”

“Oh Moony, will you never forgive me for that?” Sirius asked, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of Remus’ head.

“Maybe,” Remus smirked, and pulled Sirius into a kiss. He gripped his boyfriend’s hips and twisted them round, taking control of the kiss and pushing Sirius against the cool stone wall. He let out a very Padfoot like whine.

When James opened the door hours later, the two were slumped on the floor, fully clothed and sleeping on each other’s shoulders. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” James said in exasperation, startling his friends awake.

“Oh, hey Jamie boy, what took you so long?” Sirius asked, hopping to his feet and bouncing out of the closet.

…

It all came to a head a few days later when Sirius was shamelessly flirting across the common room at Remus, who was flinging his quick witted sarcasm right back. James’ head swiveled back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match until he broke and yelled, “Oh for fucks sake, would you two just snog already!” Causing the whole room to stop and stare.

Sirius looked between James and Remus before grinning and vaulting the couch. “Alright, keep your knickers on,” he said to James before pulling Remus to his feet in the middle of the common room and into the filthiest kiss the two of them could muster.

There was a few shocked gasps ad wolf whistles, and then the room broke out into laughter and applause. When they pulled back James’ mouth was gaping like a fish and the two of them broke out into uncontrollable laughter, hanging on to each other to stay up right.

“Oh. My. God! Your face Prongs,” Sirius spluttered. He released all of Moony, but his hand, and walked them over to James, placing a hand on his shoulder, “just because we don’t go round shoving our relationship in your face, or snogging in public, doesn’t mean we’re oblivious mate.”

“You- I- How long?” James spluttered, eyes darting between the two of them.

“Two and a half years,” Remus said quietly.

“That long? Why didn’t you tell me?” Hurt crossed his face as Sirius shrugged.

“Honestly mate, until the other night we thought you knew. I mean, we do share a bed practically every night.”

James frowned, “I thought that was the nightmares?”

“That’s how it started,” Remus agreed, and James nodded, seeming to accept that.

“Anyway, thanks for caring mate,” Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and James smiled.

“Well then, I guess I’m happy for you.”

 

After that Remus and Sirius were a little more open about their relationship around James and Peter. Though they kept it chaste and practically did nothing but flirt outside of the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the rights to Harry Potter


End file.
